A Jinx & Kid Flash Christmas Carol
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: After walking away from a simply greedy mission Jinx now has Kid Flash as company for Christmas Eve. In the time spent together she reflects on past events in her life, will Kid Flash change her using the magic of Christmas. First x-max fic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holiday's!

This story has a Christmas theme, since it is the only winter holiday I've celebrated throughout my life. Inspired by Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol"

WWWWWWWWWW

The green stem of a red rose twirled in the fingers of a delicate pale hand. The girl that held it was trying to understand the meaning of this particular rose.

She knew of course that red roses often symbolize love, but it was difficult for her to believe that this was the intended message from the one that left it for her. The one that sent it would always be nothing more than a pest to her, and she to him nothing but a villain.

Her paranoid thoughts convinced her that he leaving her flowers was his attempt to soften her, and make it easy for her to be captured and sent to jail. The possibility of this being his plan made her wary and skeptical of him. Another part of her had a different belief.

This part of her had hope. This side hoped that his persistent interest to try and change her was true; to turn her from villain to an ally of the Teen Titans.

In her mind such a possibility was impossible to believe in. All her life she knew she wouldn't ever become something good to society. That she would be cursed to remain the outcast that everyone saw her to be; the bearer of bad luck.

Those that hated her now would one day eventually grow to fear her. She would earn the respect she deserved, the ability to be a villain was something she was born with. Her powers couldn't help but cause misfortune to others, as all great villains had to do to others.

She stared at the rose that her skinny fingers held at the base of its stem. The rose offended her more than anything else he could've have done or said to her.

To her it represented a chance for something that was just impossible for her to become, and staring at it made her feel as though it were mocking her.

Her angry leaked from her through the pink sparks that escaped her fingertips, and it set the bud of the rose aflame.

She held it for a moment longer watching it burn before her natural instincts made her drop the flaming flower into her empty waste basket to watch the flame die down by itself. As the fire died so did the anger she felt towards its message. When it finally died down completely all that was left of his rose was pile ashy petals and a burnt stem.

She sighed. "At least I killed that pointless hope."

"Jinx!" Gizmo yelled for her.

"I'm busy right now Gizmo!" She snapped at the most annoying member of her team of rookie villains.

"Whatever, were getting ready to leave for our Christmas Eve looting, are you coming or not?" He asked.

Jinx growled in frustration. She wanted to be alone right now, but her team knew that if she didn't come it was most likely because of red headed speedster she couldn't stand, and they'd tease her about it all week for trying to avoid him.

Jinx didn't want to deal with that, and if he did show up tonight it would be a Christmas miracle to kick the crud out of Kid Flash.

"Yeah I'm in."

WWWWWWWW

I have one question. What is the device that Jinx uses in Lightspeed to capture Kid Flash, that electric remote thing. If you answer that it would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission before them was simple and beyond greedy.

The window view of their target showed everything clearly. The money they intended to steal rested on the table, the mayor that was giving the money stood by the table with a priest by his side, and sitting on the floor of the room were the orphans of St. Jerome's Orphanage. They looked at the money and imagined all the nice things that would be bought for them with it.

The others had no problem with where they were taking the money from, but for Jinx she felt immense guilt. It was wrong to steal from any orphan, but this particular orphanage held many painful memories she vehemently refused to remember. The old priest she knew would remember her; who wouldn't remember her after what happened?

"I think I'll skip this one." She said rushing away from the place she ran around the corner of the block down that street further and turned into an alley. Jinx leaned against one of the filthy bricked walls, her eyes closed, as she tried to keep a hold on herself.

"Hey Jinx!" A voice spoke to her that was overly peppy and familiar.

Jinx smiled. Her Christmas miracle was already coming true. She opened her eyes and looked at the annoying speed demon that followed her constantly. He stood opposite of her also leaning against one of the brick walls.

"You're smiling? Are you actually happy to see me for once?" He asked curiously.

Jinx's smiled widened intentionally. "I was hoping to see you tonight." Her tone was made to sound innocent, and she batted her eyelashes a few times to grab more of his interest.

"Really, why is that?" He sounded convinced; it almost made her feel guilty to trick such a naïve mind.

"I was hoping for a Christmas Eve miracle."

He grinned in response. "I had a feeling you would change your-." He was cut off by the loose bricks she sent flying at his face, but unfortunately his reflexes were just as fast as his running and missed her deadly projectiles.

He slapped himself on his forehead, but he didn't lose his chipper tone. "Should've seen that one coming, habits are hard to break."

"It's not habit, it's a lifestyle!" She snapped at him sending more bricks flying at him.

He dodged them all, but he still didn't run out of the alley to safety. "I highly doubt that it is for you."

"Really and why do you think that?" Jinx asked holding fire.

"You couldn't bring yourself to steal from those orphans." Kid Flash pointed out calmly. He waited for the next round of projectiles to come at him.

The reaction that came from her was one he didn't see coming.

Her eyes flared pink and waves of her dark energy emitted from her. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Jinx howled. As she yelled the clay that held the bricks around her cracked glowing pink with the power she emitted unintentionally. When her shout of fury ended the bricks from top to bottom began to fall dangerously out of place. Jinx had the moment to scream and cover her head before Kid Flash swooped in and got her out to the street. Not one brick touched her.

As soon as they were safe from falling bricks he set Jinx on her own two feet, but he didn't move away from her. His hand was on her shoulder so she wouldn't take a step away, and his other hand lifted her face up so he could look at it more closely.

"I'm sorry Jinx, are you okay?"

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, and you just saved me so what the heck would you have to be sorry for?"

"I know that you're safe. I'm just apologizing for saying something that bothered you." Kid Flash was studying her face; the same way he examined it when she had him "trapped" in a cage in her team's lair. That time and this he saw more of what she tried to hide about herself.

Her eyes began to glow again, but she wasn't reacting as strongly as before. A blast of her energy sent Kid Flash flying and landing roughly on the pile of bricks that formed from her meltdown.

Jinx was walking away before she could see Kid Flash's crash landing. She kept looking straight ahead ignoring the unwanted companion that was soon walking beside her. He kept quiet for a few moments letting her brood before he ended the silence with his curiosity.

"May I ask what bothered you?"

"No." She replied instantly having already guessed what he would say first.

"I'll just have to guess then, but I'll warn you I'm pretty good at figuring things out."

"Just leave me alone." Jinx thought about running, but that would just be a waste of breath. Might as well just deal with him and have him leave with an air of mystery.

"No I'm enjoying the time I have with you, and I still have to guess what's wrong." Then he was pondering as they walked. Jinx had hoped he was thinking so deeply that she could slip away without him noticing, but no such luck. She took many elaborate turns and shortcuts throughout the city, but he continued to follow her blindly. As they walked in the park Jinx had became so exhausted from her elaborate maneuvering that she had to sit on one of the stone cold benches to catch her breath. Jinx glanced at her watch and was surprised to find that they had been walking for a whole hour, it read 10:35. Kid Flash continued to stand not tired at all from the walking they just endured.

For once in the whole hour he spent with her he looked at Jinx with a sad smile on his face.

"What?" She asked. "Have you finally thought of something, or are you just being sympathetic of my inability to walk for an hour while trying to escape some stalker without getting tired?"

"I thought of something, but it's perfectly normal to get tired after awhile too you know." He pointed out.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yeah, especially when you're being followed by some creep too." She added on.

He laughed at that. "True, but I don't see any creep following us now."

Her eyes rolled again at his comment.

"Do you want to hear what I came up with?" He asked.

"Only if it makes you go away." She replied bitterly.

"It will help me leave faster, but not right away."

Jinx sighed, hoping that it could've been the end of his bothering her tonight, but if it helped him get away. So she consented to him explaining her behavior early that night.

He'd probably be wrong anyway.

Before he began he sat down on the bench beside her. Immediately she moved away, but he kept scooting closer to the point where if she tried distance herself again she would've ended up falling off the bench. Jinx kept her head turned away, which luckily for her Kid Flash allowed.

"I don't think you would've had a problem from stealing from some other group of orphans. It probably would've still made your soul cringe, but you still could've done it. I think you know that particular orphanage."

Jinx continued to stare away so he couldn't see how shocked he was by how dead on he was about her reasons for not stealing from them.

"Why would you think that?" She asked because she was interested to know what made him come to that conclusion.

"One I saw your expression when you looked at that place. Your eyes had a mixture of resentment and nostalgia. Your friends didn't see that when they looked at you, they probably thought you left because you thought you were too cool to steal from orphans. Two, how you reacted when I pointed out you couldn't steal from orphans. I would've expected to just get hit with another brick because I was suggesting you had a kind heart, but you freaked out. Yelling that I didn't know what I was talking about. I'll admit you had a point there, I was wrong thinking you couldn't because they were orphans, but really it was because of that orphanage. It is isn't it?"

Finally Kid Flash stopped talking. Jinx was on the verge of running away from him to avoid having to listen to him knowing everything he said was right, but he didn't have the full story. For someone she had believed to be naïve he was very clever.

Jinx now was wondering if she should answer his question. He seemed to be truly interested in her, but it all could just be a ruse to trick her.

The paranoid side of her was trumped by the part of her that wanted nothing more than to tell someone of her painful past that she never shared with anyone.

"I lived there when I was younger." Jinx turned her head back to face him. His eyes were wide with surprise; he must have been expecting the silent treatment from her.

"How long did you live there?"

"I was abandoned there as a baby, and I left when I was eight."

"You just ran away; was it really horrible there?" Kid Flash saw in his mind a stereotypical image of a foster home.

"Yes and no, and I didn't run away, someone came for me." Jinx began seeing flashes from her past replaying themselves in front of her for only her to see.

"What was it like there then?" Kid Flash asked wanting to understand what she meant.

Jinx examined his expression for once before answering. It reminded her of a dog's expression. There was loyalty, trust, and adoration, but she disregarded the last one thinking that was just a very wrong observation. She already had decided to trust him with her sad tale.

"I'll have to start from the beginning if you want to understand better."

Kid Flash just smiled encouragingly; glad that for once she was opening herself up more. "I have plenty of time."

Jinx sighed looking back to the early memories she retained perfectly, as she spoke she saw everything happening again as though she were reliving it.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Jinx was loved and cared for by both the priests that looked after them when she was a baby and toddler. Those two priests were Father Michael and Father Jordan. Father Michael was the older and more conservative of the two, but Father Jordan was more modern in his beliefs and more liberal. Of the two, Jinx had always loved Father Jordan, and he was the one that remained as the director of the orphanage since Father Michael's death._

_ Father Michael had grown to hate her, believing that Jinx was the devils child after more recurring incidents increased as she grew older._

_ The other children treated her horribly for her strange hair and face. This harassment only helped to increase the number of incidents. _

_ These incidents consisted of objects, especially glass and pottery, randomly breaking with pink bursts of light, shelves, chairs, and tables falling apart, things catching on fire, plants dying instantly, and other children being pushed or shoved hard to the ground when no one pushed them. What connected all of this to Jinx was that she was upset every time these incidents occurred._

_ Father Michael saw that Jinx was the cause of this. He soon began trying to keep her away from the other children. Jinx was kept in a separate room during indoor activities, and she had to stay inside while the kids played outside._

_ Father Jordan soon interceded for Jinx's sake. He found it very wrong how Father Michael's treated her from the other children. He demanded that she have the same rights as the other kids. Michael's objected to this saying that he did this to protect the other children. Father Jordan didn't give in to this argument. He ended up winning this argument, but Father Michael's warned him that one of the children would end up hurt because of this decision._

_ The next day Jinx was allowed to go outside to play. Father Jordan had talk with her the night before that she had to keep her emotions under as much control as possible. She understood that he was more worried for her getting into trouble unintentionally, but that next day was one of the most unforgettable memories she would ever have._

_ The other kids wouldn't acknowledge her knowing she was very different. That did not bother Jinx; she had grown a great dislike for them anyway. She spent her time outside drawing pictures with chalk on the sidewalk; that had always been her favorite thing to do when she was allowed outside. _

_ One of the older girls began walking towards her. Jinx was too absorbed in her drawing to notice this approach. The girl crept up slowly so not to warn Jinx of how nearby she was to her. When the girl was close enough she snatched Jinx's bucket of chalk and ran back to the center of the yard. Jinx turned away from her drawing and ran after the girl yelling. "Hey that's mine!" In her high pitched child's voice. When she reached the yards center the children circled around them not allowing Jinx a chance for escape._

_ "Give it back."_

_ "No." The girl said holding it high above her head._

_ Jinx was growing irritated with this behavior, but she didn't let it leak out as it normally would. Father Jordan would be disappointed if she failed in doing this._

_ "Please?"Jinx asked hating that she had to succumb to the magic p-word to try and get her chalk back._

_ The older girl smiled smugly at Jinx's desperation for her chalk. "Alright, but only if you tell Sammy your sorry for setting his picture on fire last week."_

_ "I already apologized." Jinx protested._

_ "He wants a real apology, not one that Father Michael's or Jordan made you say. Don't you Sammy?" One of the other older boys stepped out of the circle and said. "Yeah I want a real one." He stood by the girl and waited expectantly for his apology._

_ Such a sidekick that boy was. Jinx didn't want to say sorry to either of them; she meant it the first time she had said it, but she wanted her chalk back. _

_ "I'm sorry Sammy for setting you're picture on fire." She said calmly not letting any emotion or tone enter her voice._

_ The girl smiled and handed Sammy the bucket of chalk. "Give her back her chalk Sammy." She ordered winking quickly before he walked the short distance between her and Jinx. He stretched his arms out to hand her the bucket, and her hands reached out to grab it, but at the last second he pulled it away from Jinx and shoved the bucket full of chalk on her small head._

_ The other children laughed at the older ones little prank, and their laughter grew as she struggled to remove the bucket from her head. The dust that fell around her face was suffocating that she coughed and hacked increasing the laughter of her spectators. Finally she managed to remove the bucket from her head. She was panting for the fresh she was deprived of and continued to cough from the dust that remained in her lungs. _

_ They all were still laughing at her. The girl even stepped forward to push Jinx down on the ground to keep them laughing. _

_ The laughter of the girl was one that infuriated Jinx the most. She tried to hold it in, but now her anger was out of her own control. Her eyes began to glow pink and sparks of the same energy she held within shot out from her fingertips._

_ The girl whose laughter was so obnoxious stopped. She saw what was happening to Jinx and this was nothing she'd ever seen her do before. _

_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jinx screamed at her. Jinx pointed her hand at her, and the energy that had built within her shot out like lightening at her enemy._

_ The girl went flying out of the yard and out onto the street. She looked back at Jinx truly afraid of her now more than ever. The girl stayed where she was afraid to provoke another attack._

_ Jinx smiled she liked to see the fear on her face._

_ Then her moment of triumph was ruined by awful karma._

_ A car came rolling down the road at full speed. _

_The smile was wiped away from Jinx's face._

_The girl heard the engine coming. She looked toward it and was trapped by its menacing entrance. She did scream before it crashed into her frail body._

_That scream was the last thing Jinx heard before she passed out._

WWWWWWWWW

Jinx waited for Kid Flashes questions that would accompany her ending of the story.

For a few moments he was silent; processing the story of her childhood. He had one question that hadn't been mentioned in her story. "What happened to that girl?"

"I didn't kill her. She suffered a few broken ribs, an arm, and she got a pretty bad concussion from the hit to the head."

"What happened to you then?"

Jinx looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Kid Flash seemed to looking for a proper way to sat what he was about to say. "I mean, what did they do with you after that?"

WWWWWWWWWWW

_"What did I tell you? She's out of control we can't keep her here with the other children." Father Michael's was speaking in not so hushed whispers._

_ Jinx could hear them through the door of the playroom they kept her in._

_ "It was an accident, the other kids provoked her she couldn't help it." Father Jordan continued to defend her, but now there was more fear in his eyes whenever he approached her._

_ "Father Jordan, I understand she isn't normal like the other children, that's why I made a phone call."_

_ Phone call? What phone call?_

_ "You don't mean that man that's been calling us the past few months?" Father Jordan sounded worried._

_ "Yes, I returned Blood's call. I spoke with him about the facility he runs, and I do believe it would be a better environment for Jinx. He's coming tomorrow for her."_

_ "Tomorrow? Father Michael's I think you only wish to dispose of Jinx. You don't if she'll be better off there."_

_ "We are giving her a better home than this one. She'll be happier without this place. No matter what you say Jordan she's leaving tomorrow."_

_ This ended their conversation. Father Jordan was about to come into her room to tell her to pack, but Jinx had been ready to leave the day after the accident. She knew wouldn't be staying much longer with them._

_ He did give her something for her journey. A sketchpad to draw and a card with his number on it in case something was wrong about this Blood man they spoke of._

_ The next day she stood out in the yard with her small suitcase holding Father Jordan's hand with her free one. Father Michael and the other orphans watched from the windows inside the orphanage._

_ A black car with dark tinted windows drove out and parked in front of the building._

_ Jinx began to tremble nervous about who was in the car._

_ The driver stepped out and walked around the car to open the door for his boss. Then out of the car stepped a tall man with grey hair. He wore a white trench coat with grey dress pants and polished black shoes. His smile was very confident._

_ He walked towards him leaving his driver by the door. Jinx tried to hide behind Father Jordan she was so fearful of this stranger. _

_ "Hello I'm John Blood." The man shook hands with Father Jordan. He turned his eyes towards the half hidden Jinx. "This must be Jinx; the one I've heard so much about. Hello Jinx." He spoke kindly to her. He looked back to her human shield. "Unfortunately I'm in a terrible rush and can't stay much longer for chit chat. I've already sent the necessary signed paperwork to Father Michael, and I guarantee you that institute I run is made for gifted people like her. She'll fit right in with everyone there. Felix, take Jinx's bag and put it in the trunk!" He called back to his driver; the driver rushed forward and put the bag away quickly. _

_ "May I have moment to say good bye?" Father Jordan asked._

_ "Of course, just make it quick. I'll be waiting in the car Jinx." John Blood went back to sit in his car with the door open waiting for Jinx._

_ Father Jordan knelt down so he was at Jinx's level._

_ "Jinx, I want you to know you'll be in my prayers, and that if anything seems amiss you call me with the number I gave you. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes Father Jordan." Jinx answered. "I'll really miss you. Will we see each other ever again?"_

_ Father Jordan hugged her, and whispered to her. "I don't know Jinx, but I hope we do some day." He pulled away and stood up. "Good bye Jinx."_

_ She hugged him once more, before she said. "Goodbye."_

_ Jinx walked to the car, and hesitantly hopped inside. John Blood helped her to buckle in and the driver closed the door behind her and went around to his seat to begin driving. _

_ As they pulled away she watched Father Jordan's sad faced until it disappeared from sight._

_ She turned her face away from the window to look back at her new guardian._

_ "Mr. Blood, where are we going?"_

_ "To my academy where you shall become a student, and from now on you will call me Headmaster." _

_ His eyes began to glow red, and she didn't remember anything else about that car ride._

WWWWWWWWW

When Jinx finished retelling this part of her left Kid Flash immediately said. "Brother Blood adopted you?"

"He did that with a lot of the other kids that went to Hive Academy."

"Why didn't you call Father Jordan to take you back?"

"Why would I do that?" Jinx eyes narrowed at the assumption Kid Flash was about to make.

"You were happy there?" He asked incredulously.

Jinx stood up so she could stare him down. "Of course I was happy there! I was finally accepted by someone, and I learned how to control my powers from them. They really helped me. I had a real family with them."

"Your family took kids and brainwashed them to steal." He pointed out to her.

"Well that family helped me more than any other I could've gotten."

"Father Jordan wanted to help you, how come you never talked to him again?"

Jinx growled in frustration, she turned away from him and started to walk away. "Why did I even to decide to talk to you of all people about this?"

"Probably because I can actually listen to you, I'm better at it than you're team."

Jinx continued to walk away and he continued to follow.

"Wait Jinx don't leave, just stay with me till midnight; I promise to leave you alone after that."

Jinx stopped walking. His terms sounded reasonable enough, and a quick glance at her watch told her it was 11:20. He would only have forty more minutes.

She turned back to face him. "Fine, I'll stay."

He looked relieved. "Good."

"So what do you want to do for the next forty minutes?"

He smiled widely glad that she asked. "I want to show you a real Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thank you to all those that answered my question about the level 4 containment field.

WWWWWWWW

"A real Christmas." Jinx repeated.

"Yes, I have a feeling you haven't celebrated it for one in a long time."

Another right guess, Brother Blood taught them that that holidays were only to give to people hope and morale. He had them destroy that fragile confidence by committing crimes even more on all holidays. There was never time to actually celebrate.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist started to running forward at what would be a normal running, but he was too eager for the celebrating to begin. Kid Flash started running at his usual speed. Jinx had to cry out when it got too fast to remind him that she couldn't keep up with his pace. He solved this by scooping her up in his arms to carry her to whatever destination he had in mind.

After a few mere seconds of running Jinx was soon placed back on her feet.

Jinx hadn't yet adjusted to the stability so she wobbled and tripped over a hard ledge she didn't see in her dizzy haze. Kid Flash immediately grabbed her arm before she could fall. The three panicked faces of him she saw had her looking over her shoulder to see what was wrong with falling down where she would have.

Her vertigo increased when she realized they were on a roof and the ledge that almost tripped her led straight down onto a street with crowds of people. She yelped and grabbed Kid Flash so she was no longer leaning dangerously off the roofs edge by an arm.

"Sorry." Kid Flash said. "I didn't realize people could get dizzy going that fast."

Jinx felt pleased to know she was the first girl he had ever carried at high speed, but that feeling she hid not wanting to deal with it while she was in such close proximity to the one that caused it.

"Let's get you away from the edge." Kid Flash suggested. He guided her towards the center of the roof they were on, and helped her sit to help her dizziness fade away. Kid Flash then said he would be back in a moment for he had to fetch a few things he said they would need. Jinx tried to protest to him leaving, she didn't wish to be left alone on a roof with no way down, but he was gone before she could say anything.

Kid Flash was still gone when Jinx regained her feeling of stability. Now being able to move without feeling the world spin she crept back over to the edge to see where he had taken her.

What lay below her were crowds of people that gathered to see choir sing in front of the cities giant tree. She soon began to hear the choir sing Jingle Bells; the other buildings around her brought the echoing voices of the choir up to her ears.

The tree was a dazzling sight. The lights that wrapped the tree in a cocoon that twinkled on and off and the ornaments sparkled brightly with the flickering lights. The star was made of stain glass that glowed beautifully with the lights.

Kid Flash must've had a Christmas on this roof before to know the view it would give to the tree, the echo of singing voices to hear, and the buildings that brought those echoes also protected from the harsh winter winds.

The rushing sound of winds she heard and felt fly by in all directions told her Kid Flash had returned.

She turned to see what he brought back with him. When she saw little picnic like display Jinx began to feel suspicious of him once more.

Kid Flash brought back a nice thick red blanket for them to sit on, a picnic basket probably filled with an assortment of treats, there was another blanket folded by the one that lay on the roof, and in the center surrounded by all this was a red rose.

A red rose she still believed meant to mean deception from him.

"Kid Flash." She said grabbing his attention. "Would you be serious and tell me the truth about something?" He nodded opening up the basket, but still listening. "Do you have any intention of throwing me into jail at some point if all you're doing is messing with me?"

Kid Flash looked up then at her. His face was gloomy. "I'll answer that before I leave." He promised her. "Right now I would just like to enjoy my Christmas Eve with some company."

Jinx would hold him to that promise. "I'm not very good company."

"You are good company, come sit with me." He told her patting a spot on the blanket.

Jinx sat down with him and asked what he brought in the basket.

He smiled glad she didn't keep asking questions about the other subject. "I brought some hot chocolate, would you like a mug full?" Jinx nodded needing something to warm her up. He pulled out a white mug from the basket and filled a good portion of it. He then filled the mugs twin so he had something to drink. They sipped there in silence for a few moments listening to the carols being sung. This silence was interrupted by a growl from Jinx's belly.

Kid Flash laughed. "Sorry I should've offered you some food too." He began to rummage through the basket. "What would you like? I got some sugar cookies." He pulled out a bag of cookies with Christmas colors sprinkled all over. "Or how about some gingerbread instead?"

"Gingerbread!" Jinx said showing some child like excitement for once in this cold night.

"You like gingerbread a lot?" He asked as he gave her a gingerbread man.

"Father Jordan made them every Christmas. I always helped him since I had nothing else to do." Jinx nibbled on the arm savoring this nostalgic flavor.

Kid Flash watched her as she ate. He felt sad that she had been so lonely, with only Father Jordan to show her compassion. Seeing the glimmer of happiness in her eyes he could almost the child she had been on a Christmas day long ago.

He imagined her to be quite small and frail, like a porcelain doll. Perhaps other kids had made fun of her and she came into the kitchen to hide and cry. Then Father Jordan would be there to comfort her. He'd pick her up and place her on a stool so she was level with the counter he prepared cookies on. Father Jordan had her help so she would be distracted from her sadness. She'd shape the cookies to look like people, and decorate them after they were done baking. Her hands were skilled at drawing so the designs on the cookies would be too nice to eat. When they were done he would give her the privileged of eating one of the cookies first before all the other children to make her feel special. Kid Flash believed that to be a usual Christmas from her past.

"Kid Flash your starting to creep me out now." Jinx told him when she saw that he was staring at her with a blank expression.

He shook his head waking up from his day dream. "Sorry I was just thinking something." Kid Flash looked away embarrassed that she caught him staring.

Jinx decided to change the subject. "What was your childhood like?"

"What?" Kid Flash looked at her shocked.

"You know my childhood." She pointed out to him. "I don't know yours."

Kid Flash found the question to be fair. So he told her about his childhood. In comparison to hers it was considerably lighter than her dark one. He told her about his favorite aunt, Iris and her husband.

"How did you get your powers or had you always had them?" Jinx asked noticing how he didn't mention anything about that in his story.

He looked at her closely wondering how she would react to that part. "I wasn't born with powers. I was young when I got them."

"How did you get them?"

"I was visiting the place where my uncle worked. He worked at a laboratory for the city police." Kid Flash paused briefly. "I got into accident there."

"What kind of accident?"

"I was bathed in electrically charged chemicals. My uncle helped me recover from that accident, but when I did I had super speed."

"How did you deal with that?" Her tone had grown sad for some reason.

Though she was sad he was thinking happily about this part of his life. "I thought my powers were so cool! I wanted to start fighting crime and help protect people like the Justice League. My uncle really helped me through all this."

"How could he have helped you?" Jinx not understanding how a normal uncle could help someone in that situation.

"My uncle is the Flash. He got into the same accident before me."

Jinx wasn't too surprised to hear he had relations with the Flash. "Figures, your powers are the same, and your uniforms are very similar too."

"After he taught me everything I needed to know he gave me my uniform. I've always worn it when I'm not being, well me."

"Who's that?" Jinx asked.

"I am Kid Flash, but before I was Wally West."

"Do you miss that part of yourself?"

Kid Flash looked at her then. He began to study her face as he usually did when he thought he heard something more than what she actually said. "No, I'm still Wally, but I love that I can fight crime now and keep people safe."

"You keep them safe from people like me." Jinx guessed.

"Jinx, do you really think that you're that kind of a person?"

"I was born that way, so yeah I think I'm a danger to people."

"But you want to be good. You want that more than anything else in the world."

Jinx went silent; she refused to respond to that statement.

Kid Flash sighed giving up on his argument. "Let's get out of here." He suggested. "I only have ten minutes left, and there's one more thing we should do."

"What's that?" She asked stiffly.

"You'll see." He said. Kid flash stood up and took Jinx by her hand and helped her to her feet before he scooped her up again and shot off.

When he stopped they were outside the entrance to Winter Village. A tradition that Jump City had was to make a mini village for people to walk through and look around at the ice sculptures, gingerbread houses, and the actors that performed well known Christmas characters.

Jinx had hoped it would be something indoors. The weather was getting colder.

"Let's walk through the village. The sculptures are really cool, and there will be gingerbread houses too." He added that last one on knowing she'd like that part.

Jinx was reluctant, but it would be the end of their time together. She felt sad about leaving, but it was for the best she told herself. "Okay."

At the beginning they walked a few feet apart from each other, but when Kid Flash saw Jinx shivering he moved closer and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Jinx tried to push him away, but he held tighter and said. "Just let me hold you, I need to do this just once."

Jinx didn't catch his meaning yet.

They saw the gingerbread houses and the ice sculptures, and Jinx admitted to being impressed by the workmanship put into making them. Many of the actors that were scattered throughout the village, saying random facts about the holidays, treated them as a couple. At first Jinx corrected them, but soon gave up convincing every last one of them that they weren't together.

When they were in the middle of the village Kid Flash began telling her what he had been thinking about all night.

"I'm leaving after Christmas."

Jinx eyes widened at his proclamation. "Why are you leaving?" She asked without realizing it she was pouting.

He looked at her, smiling sadly. "I've been having trouble lately. Brotherhood of Evil is still out hunting for heroes."

"Has Madame Rouge come back?" Jinx asked sharply.

"I think you scared her away that last time, but others have been trying to catch me. They have that level 4 containment field that you used to catch me too. I've had some close calls, but no matter how fast I can run away from them I'm not safe here anymore, and the other Titans need help too."

"So you're going to go help them?"

"I have to, everyone is in trouble. Some have disappeared and no one knows what's happening to them right now. I think the big battle between the Brotherhood of Evil and the Titans is coming soon."

They were at that exit now. They stopped under the arch to finish this discussion.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Jinx said looking away. Her eyes betrayed her, showing the emotions she didn't want to feel.

"It doesn't have to be." He said calmly.

Jinx saw where this was going.

"Wally." She surprised him by using his old identity. "I'm a sorceress of bad luck. I can't protect people from misfortune, I cause it. How am I supposed to be a hero?"

"Cause misfortune to criminals. Make them mess up on their schemes so a crime can't even be committed."

"It can backfire. It's happened before."

"Stop making excuses! Just because your powers cause bad luck doesn't mean you're only hope is to be a criminal."

Jinx couldn't accept this possibility. All her life her mind was wired to believe that her powers were bad, and no matter what she would always cause harm to someone. Becoming a criminal seemed easier since that entire career did was just cause harm to others.

"It's impossible." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Kid Flash was quiet for a moment trying to decide what to say now. "If you change your mind by tomorrow give that money back to the orphanage, and I'll meet you at the city Christmas tree. If you don't I won't bother you about this again, and if I catch you and your team committing a crime, I'll have to bring you to jail."

That answered her question from before.

"I have to go now." He said quietly.

Jinx nodded, trusting the fact that her voice would surely crack if she replied.

Kid Flash lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

Jinx's expression was heartbreaking for him. He could see that she truly wanted to change, but her belief of what she was meant to be restrained her. Kid Flash also saw that she was distressed by his leaving, and that almost made him smile. She must have feelings too, the same as he had for her.

He leaned in quick placed simple kiss on her lips. It was nothing deep, and nothing passionate.

Jinx didn't respond back, but she enjoyed the gentle warmth that his mouth brought to her cold lips.

When he pulled away he gave her forehead a quick kiss and rested his fore head against hers.

"Just once." Kid Flash whispered, before he vanished leaving her alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx walked into her home in a very depressed mood. What she saw inside only made it worse.

The boys were successful in robbing St. Jerome's of 25 grand. They were tossing the money in the air playing with it like it was snow.

"Hey Jinx! Where you been?" Mammoth yelled to her.

"Yeah you were gone all night." Gizmo said.

"Everything all right Jinx?" Seemore asked.

"You steal anything good?" Billy's five copies asked.

Kid Wicked said nothing.

"I'm tired." Jinx said dully. "I'm going to bed."

They watched her as she went into her room, and when the door closed they went back to their own frivolity.

The rose still remained in ashes at the bottom of her waste basket.

Jinx took off her warm clothes and fell onto her bed. This night had been draining for her, and all she wanted to do was to sleep.

The sleep she fell into was not peaceful.

_Jinx stood alone in an empty dark room; the only source of light came from a mirror that stood in its center. She moved toward, and was soon faced with her reflection._

_ Jinx realized then that in her right hand she held a red rose. She brought the hand that held the rose up from her side so that both hands held the rose in front of her. _

_ The roses that Kid Flash left her had made her angry, but now all she felt was giddiness that he had left her another. She caressed the petals lovingly; she had faith in his true message of longing for her now. Jinx looked into the mirror to share this newfound joy with her reflection, but what she expected she didn't see._

_ The reflection still had the rose, but she looked at it with disgust. She held it away letting the petals blow away till all she had left was a stem that wilted away until the green became brown. The reflection sneered at Jinx throwing the wrinkled stem to the ground and crushing it with her foot._

_ Jinx looked down at her hands to try and assure herself she wouldn't do something so vicious._

_ The rose was gone._

_ She panicked; looking all around her to find it, but it was nowhere._

_ Jinx looked back at the reflection knowing it was to blame, but the reflection she saw was gone, instead there was tall person with a dark black cape and hood that covered their face._

_ This new mirror image reached out from the mirror and grabbed Jinx pulling her through to the other side of the mirror._

_ Jinx screamed but it did nothing to save her._

_ She now found herself in another dark room. The person with the cape had disappeared, but she saw someone familiar there._

_ Kid Flash._

_ He was on the ground, and he was in pain. He was glowing with the same electrical charge that she had once used to hold him prisoner._

_ "Kid Flash!" She yelled running to him, but she ran so slowly. It didn't seem that he heard her. "Wally!" She yelled instead, but still no response. When her slow speed finally reached him she was tried to wrap her arms around him, but she ran right through him._

_ Jinx didn't feel anything and when she turned to look back at him it appeared he didn't notice her either._

_ When she looked more closely at him now, she noticed something different about him._

_ He had aged. Not in a bad way, but the way that made him seem more mature more adult. His face was different too, it was more toned than she remembered, and it looked like he may have grown a few inches too._

_ Who was he? He was Kid Flash, but he was so different, not her Wally._

_ He began to whimper at something that was moving towards them in the darkness._

_ That thing had to be who was torturing him. She stood in front of him, preparing to protect him._

_ The dark hooded person came out of the darkness holding a level 4 containment field that caused him all the agony he felt._

_ Jinx ran forward trying to knock it out of this person's hand, but she ran right though them too. She turned back around quickly and tried to use her powers instead, but now they failed to work for her._

_ "Leave him alone!" She screamed at the torturer, but the person couldn't hear her either._

_ The person pressed a button on the device and he screeched in agony. When the finger was lifted off the button he finally spoke._

_ "Please! Have mercy on me!" His voice had a deeper tone too._

_ The person only laughed an evil girlish giggle. "Very well." He looked relieved until his torturer added on. "I'll just end your life now with a push of a button. That will be more merciful than being tortured." Then the cloaked person pushed one of the smaller buttons, and his body shook violently until it slumped onto the floor and no longer moved._

_ Jinx was beyond devastated. Her heart that had been filled with love for him now filled with bloodthirsty rage. She charged at his murderer not caring if she ran right through the person again, but that didn't happen. The person grabbed her by the arm, without even looking threw her onto the ground next to Wally._

_ She landed on her side and his dead body faced her. His face was filled with anguish in death. _

_ Jinx looked back at her attacker her eyes were filled with revulsion towards this stranger._

_ The person laughed again but with much more enthusiasm than her first giggle. "You hate me?"_

_ Jinx nodded her teeth gritted._

_ "How ironic." The person mused. Then the person pulled back their hood, and Jinx gasped. _

_ This person's face was too familiar to Jinx. Her face and eyes were catlike, and her skin was deathly pale. The eyes and hair matched in color, pink._

_ It was her older self, and she killed Wally._

_ Jinx could only scream madly._

_WWWWWWWWW_

She woke up, not screaming, but Jinx was greatly shaken. Sweat covered her and her sheets were twisted all about her from the tossing she must've done. Jinx jumped out of bed, falling on her face doing so, and rushed over to her mirror. Scrutinizing her appearance she was relieved to find that it still held a youthful appearance; her eyes held no malevolence, only fear for her future. Jinx glanced quickly at her clock and saw it was 4 o'clock in the morning. There was plenty of time, but it was best to start this part now.

Jinx rushed to her closet and pulled out a fairly large bag. She remembered what Kid Flash said, and knew what lay ahead for her.

Betraying her team, and becoming a new enemy for them.

Leaving with Kid Flash, and following him to their vague future.

She smiled, ready to embrace what she'd been waiting for her whole life.

Jinx crept into the main room looking out for any team member still awake. As she predicted they left the pile of money where they played with it, probably expecting Jinx to clean it up in the morning. No one else was in the room but her.

Jinx tiptoed in carrying the bag with her. She made it to the cash without anyone waking up. The bag rested on the floor as Jinx stuffed it to its limit with all the money. When this task was done she zipped it up and went back to her room to get her warm jacket, boots, and mittens.

She left the lair and walked on the sidewalks to her destination. Jinx took a few shortcuts through alleys and hid behind dumpsters when she saw people walk by. Hiding, she only did because she felt fearful of being mugged, but even if they tried they wouldn't succeed in stealing from her.

In 30 minutes she reached her old home. She passed through the gate as silently as possible, cringing when the rusty hinges creaked. A light shone out from the windows. Jinx remembered Father Jordan always bragging about how he was an earlier riser in the morning. She knocked on the hard wood, waiting for someone to come and answer.

A man with brown graying hair answered the door. He was short with a round face that made him look like a grown up child.

Father Jordan

Jinx's hood was up, so he couldn't see the girl that had an appearance that was very easy to remember. Especially since he knew her very well, but hadn't spoken to her since the day she was taken away.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Jinx held out the bag to him with both her hands. "I'd like to return something to you."

He face was puzzled for a moment then it became shocked. He zipped it open and saw the money that had been stolen earlier that night. He looked at her and smiled with much appreciation.

"How did you find this?"

"I used to be one of them, but not anymore."

Father Jordan scrutinized her. "Would you mind removing your hood miss?"

Jinx hesitated. She didn't know how he would react to seeing her. Maybe his feelings towards her had darkened over the years, but she still pulled her hood back. She kept her eyes to the ground waiting for his reaction.

Father Jordan gasped. "Jinx…is that really you?" He asked in awe.

She looked at him and saw that he was on the brink of tears he was so happy. Jinx felt the same way.

"How many other girls with naturally pink hair do you know?" She asked teasingly and they hugged each other happy to be reunited.

"You've been a criminal since I last saw you. I knew that Blood was no good." He said sadly.

"He may have used me for bad things, but he taught me a lot about my powers."

"It's been so long Jinx, why didn't you ever come see me or call?"

"I thought you would be ashamed of me, for what I've done." Jinx said her voice filled with suppressed guilt from long ago.

"You were on the wrong path is all, and now you're taking a new road in life."

"I'll be a hero now. I'll keep people safe." Jinx said amazed at what she really could do in life.

"You'll do a great job." He told her.

She smiled and then frowned when she read 5:30 on her watch.

"I have to go; there are some things I have to do."

"I understand, but will you come back and make some gingerbread cookies with me. I've missed my baking partner."

"Yeah I will." Jinx promised.

WWWWWWWW

Jinx went back to her old team's lair to take the few things she wanted to keep. When she sneaked back into her room only one thing had changed.

A living rose lay at the bottom of her wastebasket.

She picked it up and read the little note that was attached to the stem by some white string.

_I knew you would do the right thing. I'll meet you tonight at seven._

_ -Kid Flash_

Today would be the best Christmas she had in years.

She took her sketchpad, some clothes, cash, and the rose with her back to St. Jerome's. One thing she left behind for her former team was a goodbye note.

Jinx spent the morning baking cookies with Father Jordan. They made close to a hundred gingerbread men. She told him about Kid Flash and how he was the one that got her to thinking that becoming a hero was possible for her. He wanted to meet Kid Flash someday.

"I think I should give him something since it is Christmas, but all the stores are closed today." Jinx said to Father Jordan as they cut out little people from dough.

"I know what you can do. Draw him a picture." Father Jordan suggested. "He'll like that I think."

Jinx took his advice and fetched her sketchpad to draw something. It was difficult to decide on what to draw. She didn't know much about him yet, but this drawing had to come from her heart. It took her about half an hour to decide, but she came up with something that she hoped he would appreciate. Jinx wrote on the pictures back side _"To Wally", _and placed it in a big white envelope. She'd give it to him tonight.

WWWWWWWW

It was 6:57 PM.

Jinx stood in front of the tree waiting for Kid Flash. She held the picture behind her back, and looked all around her eagerly awaiting his arrival.

It had been silly of her to come at 6:30 but waiting around someplace else made her even more anxious.

7:00

Jinx found it silly to feel annoyed at Kid Flash for not arriving right at seven, probably just being fashionably late.

7:19

Jinx was now irritated with him. It was freezing and she spent 2 ½ hours perfecting her gift to him. She felt like tossing it in the trash can and leaving.

7:35

Jinx was feeling depressed. She really thought he was coming tonight, and he not showing didn't reassure her that he had feelings for her. Now that she truly which to express her own feelings this was just a big slap in the face for her.

8:00

Jinx looked at her gift and sighed.

"I guess he doesn't care anymore." She walked by the tree and just tossed it under the empty space that no longer had presents under it, to let it decay and be trampled over; just like her Christmas spirit.

She wandered the empty streets trying to think of a reason why he'd do this to her.

Jinx did know that even if she didn't go off with him to fight crime she could just go solo. Jinx didn't need him; she believed that she was more powerful than him anyway.

There was no way she could go back to her old ways, but since Kid Flash caused all this change it would be hard to forget about him.

He became a big part of her left in short time, and now he didn't have the decency to come and say he changed his mind when he said he would come!

All of this was starting to get confusing. First he does all he can to try and change her. Then he shows obvious attraction for her, and when she does come he ditches her without even explaining why.

Jinx suddenly stopped moving thinking over her last few thoughts. Something was wrong with them. She thought them over and over again till she found the error.

"Wally wouldn't do that. He would've come to me first." Jinx realized.

There was another reason he didn't come. He wouldn't have left her waiting.

Something was wrong.

Jinx thought back to all he said last night, and realized what was the cause of his unexpected absence.

_"I've had some close calls, but no matter how fast I can run away from them I'm not safe here anymore." _She heard his voice repeat those words from the night before in her head, and she knew without a doubt what the cause was.

The Brotherhood of Evil sent more villains after him. They got him before he could come see her.

Kid Flash was in serious trouble.

WWWWWWWWW

I'm trying my hardest to finish the last chapter by Christmas Eve. I worry that I won't be able to achieve this, but I'm pretty much snowed in right now so I got something to do while I wait for all this snow to melt.


	5. Chapter 5

They caught him. That was the reason he didn't come.

Was he still in the city? Did the people that were sent to get him still here?

Jinx almost thought all hope of finding him was lost, but then she remembered something. She had special ability that she rarely ever used.

Being a sorceress of bad luck not only can she cause bad luck to her enemies, but she can also sense when others have run into bad luck by their own accord. Jinx discovered this ability at Hive academy; when she saw visions of cruel pranks happening to other students, and she saw them happen without being in the same room as where the prank was happening. For a short while she practiced this ability. Jinx learned how to do it when she wanted, and how to block it out when she wasn't paying attention to others bad luck. She abandoned practicing it when it dawned on her that she didn't really need to know about others bad luck.

Kid Flash being kidnapped and taken somewhere when he was supposed to meet her that night would be plenty of bad luck for her to try and get a peek at where he was.

Jinx stood still mentally tearing down the walls she built in her head over the years. Her eyes glowed as she let her mind absorb the visions of bad luck happening all around her.

It had been such a long time since she tried to do this that everything that was unlucky came into her mind. She saw ruined Christmas dinners, spoiled kids that didn't get what they wanted from Santa, and the homeless that weren't given a meal this Christmas.

Much of her concentration was needed to sift through all the unfortunate events that were occurring.

One vision caught her eye. While examining it she felt constricted by some strange force making her feel unable to move. Jinx had to focus even harder to separate herself from the vision so that she was only seeing not feeling.

As she focused began to sense a feeling of nausea enter her stomach. Lights were flashing by quickly, and the person was having difficulty thinking about other things besides what was happening to them.

_"This must be a new model…ouch! Oh God this hurts." He was silent for moment feeling and thinking only about the pain._

Jinx had a feeling that this vision was Wally's thoughts. She focused harder on it trying to find any indictor of his location, but Jinx had a feeling that it would be difficult since some of what she saw suggested he was in a car.

_"Should have been more careful, I needed to see Jinx." _It was Kid Flash! _"There probably taking me to the Brotherhood…Wait why are they stopping?" The humming sound of the car was cut off, and two people jumped out of their seats to go and open up the back door. They looked down at Kid Flash and said. "The boss wants us to sass you a few questions before we deliver you to them."_

They were going to torture him for information.

Jinx was hoping that Kid Flash would notice something to tell her his location.

She them forcing him out of the car; he landed hard on the guard and looked at the building in front of him.

_Philip and Son's Toy Factory_

The old abandoned toy factory. Jinx knew where it was. It was the first lair of the Hive Five until they got a more permanent lair. She knew her way well around that place so it was a miracle that they chose that place.

Jinx did her best to set up the walls in her head quickly so she could proceed with the task before her, but doing that tended to take awhile. She hailed a taxi and gave him the address of a place close to the factory. If either of two that took Kid Flash was watching for trespassers and saw her it would be difficult to sneak in, but Jinx knew a good way to enter the building.

Her head was in overdrive trying to block out the visions of what Wally was seeing and feeling; these visions made it more difficult for her to focus.

The cab driver stopped in front of the place she gave him the address to. As soon as the car stopped at her destination she jumped out of the taxi throwing money at the driver as she dashed down the alley. Jinx ran down it a few yards until she took a left turn that led her to the side yard of the abandoned factory.

Jinx crept up slowly to the ladder that was bolted to the wall and led up to the second floor of the building. As she neared the building she felt a wave of tortured cries screaming out her thoughts. The torture had begun, and Wally was in horrible pain. The sense of what was happening to him was so strong Jinx cried out. When realizing she just exposed herself she clamped a hand over her mouth and dashed up the ladder before one of Brotherhood's henchmen would discover her.

Jinx stood on the grating pressed up against the exposed wall. One of the men that caught Kid Flash came around the corner of the building and looked around quickly.

Jinx good only gape at this man's appearance. His face was long and narrow, his eyes were two long slits that showed a black iris, and he had no nose. He had long black hard that was slicked back from his forehead all the way to the base of his neck. As he glanced around for the cause of the screech a long thin forked tongue darted in and out of his mouth.

He was some sort of snake man. Jinx just remembered that snakes smelled with their tongues. Could he smell her?

"Snake's I need help!" The snake man's partner yelled from inside the building. Snake's looked around again his tongue darting in and out rapidly and then went back into the old factory.

Jinx breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled her hood on to hide her face, and then opened the door slowly and crept inside. She walked on more grating that wrapped around the walls of the second floor. Jinx crouched and walked quickly to the center of the grating on her right side. She was crouched behind the railing that protected those from falling onto the first floor.

Kid Flash was on the ground also crouching but he was in pain. A big man stood over him holding a level 4 containment field. Jinx wondered how he was able to use it without accidently crushing it in his hand.

The man named Snake's busted open the door irritated. "What is it? Just ask him the questions and zap him if he won't answer." Snake's had a Romanian accent.

"How will I know truth from lie?" The big man could have been Mammoth's long lost brother.

"You stupid oaf just keep asking and zapping and he'll talk." Snake's looked at Kid Flash. "Where is other Titan's?"

The big man pressed the button on the device.

Kid Flash shook violently, but he continued to not answer the questions.

"What was that noise?" The big man asked Snake's while Kid Flash couldn't to tremble in pain.

Snake's thin lips grew into a sick grin. "Most likely a girl; I smelled one outside. I hope she did not wander away. I could use something to play with while we wait for the little hero to talk."

Jinx's heart stopped. She was scared he'd smell her out now.

"You go look and I take care of him." The big man said either not caring for the girl or he didn't realize what Snake's meant.

Snake's smiled again. "Yes, and if he say anything tell me when I get ba-." Snake's paused looked around his tongue began darting out again.

Oh no Jinx thought.

Snake's face lit up in the same in the same sick grin. "Hello!" He called out.

"Who you saying hi to?" The big man asked.

"Why to the girl who so rudely is intruding on our business activities Hugo." Snake's looked directly at the shadows that hid Jinx. "No use hiding now my sweet, I see where you hide quite clearly." He spoke to her directly.

Jinx knew it would be foolish to come down to their level, but now she didn't have any other options. She stood up and walked to one of the ladders that led down to the first floor; Jinx didn't trust the stability of the rusty iron staircase.

Snake's eyes followed her movement. To him he thought the girl was smart for not trying to run. He always caught them, and when they ran it only made him more excited and rough.

Jinx made her way down, when she was on the same level as the others she faced their direction but kept her head bowed. She wanted to seem like just some random person that was being too nosey and was now ashamed when she got caught.

"Leave her alone." Kid Flash managed to say when there was a long pause in between the electric shocks.

Snake's moved closer to Jinx, ignoring Kid Flash. Snake's was standing beside her, the torture seemed to have stopped; Hugo was watching what was happening too. Kid Flash was glaring at Snake's knowing what a monstrous thing he was about to do the poor girl.

Snake's pulled down her hood to see his future victims face. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her strange appearance, but it wasn't repulsive just more unique than all the others. His tongue began licking her neck, tasting her.

When Kid Flash saw that it was Jinx he lost it. "I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared at Snake's.

Jinx gave him warning through her eyes to not yell out again.

Snake's was irritated with the outburst. He took it out on Hugo "Who told you to stop?!" He snapped at him. "Get what we need from him, and I'll teach this girl a lesson about intruding on others business."

Hugo nodded not wanting to be yelled at again.

Snake's gripped Jinx's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Jinx saw this as a good time to start her plan.

Her energy burst out of her fingertips sending Snake's flying into the brick wall. Jinx directed more at the device Hugo held, destroying it and setting Kid Flash free. With one more blast she had Hugo flying into one of the walls too.

Kid Flash still needed to recover his strength, so Jinx rushed over to him and dragged him over to one of the corners to keep him safe from the other two.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she leaned him against the wall.

"I will be, Jinx there getting up." He warned her. "You have to keep them at bay until I get my strength back. It'll only take a few minutes then I'll get us out of here."

Jinx nodded and turned back to face the Snake's and Hugo standing proactively in front of Kid Flash.

Snake's glared at her fiercely. "Hugo, get the boy, and I'll get the girl."

Hugo nodded eager to obey.

They both rushed forward preparing to attack, but Jinx was ready for them. With a snap of her fingers all the piping, gears, and roofing collapsed on them.

Snake's was trapped under the rubble, but the weight of it all didn't hold Hugo down. He burst out of it all and came charging again at Jinx and Kid Flash.

He managed to knock Jinx out of the way and was about to hit Kid Flash, but Jinx was up on her feet again quickly. Jinx sent a hex in his direction causing him not punch Kid Flash, but to hit himself instead.

Jinx was about to cast another on Hugo, but something else got her first. She felt something biting into her shoulder. She felt her muscles constricting till they stopped being able to move. It spread slowly from where she first felt the sharp bite to her whole body. Then she went limp and fell into someone's arms.

"Wally!" She whimpered before her face became immobile.

Jinx hadn't seen Snake's emerging from the pile of debris. If she had she may had been able to prevent him from paralyzing her.

"JINX!" Kid Flash yelled leaping up and running towards them at a too slow speed. Hugo caught him and sent him flying back at the wall.

Snake's began dragging Jinx towards another room in the factory. "Keep him busy Hugo, and I'll take care of this one." He threw her through the opened doorway and into the other room, and closed the doors that remained while she landed painfully on the hard cold ground. When the door were sealed he crept up slowly towards her.

WWWWWWWW

Kid Flash was in full panic mode when the doors were closed hiding Jinx from his sight. He didn't want Snake's anywhere near her, but now he was alone with her about to do an unspeakable act upon her.

Hugo would be easy to avoid if Kid Flash had any strength left in him, but he had to do something to get to Jinx.

He got up, no longer shaky, but enough strength to move at an average speed. He thought it may not be enough to get around Hugo.

Hugo was walking towards Kid Flash menacingly.

The only advantage Kid Flash had was the ability to out-smart this beast. He soon had plan that had great potential of working.

Kid Flash dashed over to the doors that Snake's sealed shut avoiding Hugo's swinging arm as he passed by him. He could almost feel the charge of speed enter his feet slowly, but not fully coming back. This sped him up a little but it was not a substantial change.

He tried banging into the door to get it open, but found more on the other side was holding it up. Kid Flash tried to burn a hole through it, but he still did not have enough strength for that move yet.

"You stay away from there!" Hugo yelled charging at Kid Flash. If Snake's was disturbed it would be Hugo's fault, and he would be yelled at again.

Kid Flash turned back to face him and waited keeping perfectly still for impact.

Hugo did not see his decision to be still odd.

As soon as Hugo was only a few feet away Kid Flash took one big step out of the way letting Hugo crash into the door knocking it down in the process.

Success

Kid Flash hopped over Hugo's unconscious hulk, and looked around for Jinx.

He saw Jinx dangling from a hook in the middle of the room. Her hands were tied and the rope held her suspended in air. Her eyes were open and moving, but the rest of her body wasn't. Kid Flash was relieved to find all her clothes were still on.

Kid Flash moved towards her, but stopped when he realize Snake's was nowhere in sight. He began to suspect that this might be some sort of trap.

Kid Flash looked around trying to find where Snake's was hidden.

"MMMHHHMMM." Jinx tried to warn him.

Kid Flash had enough sense to look over his shoulders to see Snake's charging at him with his fangs preparing to take a bite out of Kid Flash.

Kid Flash felt the electric spark in his feet as he dashed out of the way. He had his strength back.

Kid Flash glared at Snake's, and Snake's hissed angrily at him.

WWWWWWWW

As Jinx dangled from the hook she tried to willingly move some muscle. No luck came for her.

All she could do was watch as Kid Flash and Snake's fought.

They exchanged punches. Kid Flash got to hit Snake's more; when Snake's tried to hit Kid Flash it was more of a lucky hit since Kid Flash could easily escape his reach.

Jinx continued to try and move as they fought. Doing this Jinx began feeling her finger twitching.

She hoped this meant the paralyzing venom was warring off. Her hands were soon able to move but were still restricted by the rope that kept her dangling like worm bait for a fish.

Kid Flash was probably the fish in this situation.

She considered using her powers to sever the strong knot that held her, but decided to wait a few more moments till her body was free of the venom.

When her toes began to wiggle, she pointed one of her fingers at the rope preparing to sever it, but instead she accidently lit it on fire.

Jinx screamed out loud receiving the attention of the two that were busy fighting a few yards away.

Kid Flash dashed over quickly getting her down and removing the fiery ropes from her wrists. Jinx received more burns than Kid Flash who hardly received any when he took them off her.

Jinx cradled her hands on her stomach wanting the pain to go away. She looked over Kid Flash's shoulder and saw Snake's rushing forward to take advantage of Kid Flash's distraction.

"Look out!" She cried to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash looked over his shoulder quickly than rushed Jinx over to one of the dark corners of the room and rested her there and turned his attention back to Snake's who was now trying to awaken Hugo from his unconscious state; luckily Snake's didn't succeed in waking up Hugo.

"Jinx I want you to stay here till I take care of Snake's."

"No! I can help you now." Jinx stood back, cringing when she used her burnt hands and wrists to push up off the ground.

Kid Flash shook his head. "No, you're hurt. I want you to stay over here till it's safe to leave." He pushed her back till she stood pressed up against the walls corner.

Jinx was annoyed at having to be the damsel in distress, but she knew if she did join in this fight she would be a liability for using her hands to cast hexes would be more painful for her now.

Kid Flash was able to handle this fight well, until Hugo finally woke up and got up to help Snake's.

Jinx knew she may have to aid Kid Flash, even if it was against his wishes to do so.

She joined in the fight when she saw that Kid Flash was close to running out of his strength again. Jinx ran away from her corner she was about to cast a hex when the pain of the burns made her hesitate.

Her hesitation to attack gave Hugo enough time to hit her so hard she went flying and smacked into one of the bricked walls.

When she was out of the way Hugo turned his attention back to Kid Flash.

Jinx wanted to get back up and try again, but she knew she would just get pushed back down again, but Kid Flash was close to going back to normal speed.

Jinx knew that if they were to escape alive and safe they needed help from someone. All she needed was a way to get that attention to this building.

Jinx looked at the burns on her wrist and this gave her the plan that would definitely get attention from other people, but it was also incredibly dangerous.

"Kid Flash!" She shouted to him as fought.

"What Jinx?!" He asked not liking that he was being distracted.

"I need you to trust me, and not let them leave this building, and don't leave either till the signal!"

"What signal?!" He asked.

"Don't worry you'll know!" She answered. Jinx pointed both her hands at that roof of the building. Last thing Jinx thought was how stupid and dangerous this was going to be if it didn't work out as she hoped.

Her eyes began to glow pink and all her dark intentions she let leak out from her hands to the poor old roof. In the next moment it was on fire.

The other three stopped what they were doing and looked up at fiery roof. They all looked at her as though she'd gone crazy.

"Jinx, is this the signal?" He asked uncertainly.

"Nope, keep them busy!" She told him.

Snake's and Hugo were trying to get out of the building now, but Kid Flash followed through with Jinx's order. He kept them from getting to the exits. As he did that Jinx began to block them up with anything she could find.

In a few minutes they began to hear sirens.

This was what Jinx desired, the police any other law enforcement group coming to their aid.

Jinx was relieved to hear their sirens. She was beginning to feel very lightheaded from all the smoke inhalation to the point where she felt she was going to pass out.

The fire department came banging in through the sealed doors. Kid Flash ran out to tell the police that there were criminals and one innocent person in there.

One of the firemen through Jinx over his shoulder and carried her out. Jinx was too woozy to walk out on her own.

Once outside the firemen brought her over to the medic at the ambulance. The person was about to look her over before one of the cops grabbed her roughly by one of her wrists. She cried out yelling he was hurting her, but he pushed her against his cop car and was about to pull out his handcuffs to arrest her. Kid Flash came running over yelling at the man to stop.

"Young man I'm just bringing this criminal to justice." The cop said defensively.

"She isn't one of the criminals, those two are." He pointed over at Snake's and Hugo.

"They may be, but what role in this did she play in this? I know she is a young delinquent and an enemy of the Titan's."

"Jinx is reformed so let her go. She came to save me tonight."

The cop was very doubting of this, but if it came from an honorary Titan it had to be the truth. So he allowed Kid Flash to escort her back over to the ambulance.

The medic placed an oxygen mask around her face, to help her breathing, and bandaged up her wrists and hands. Jinx still had to be taken to the hospital to receive treatment for her burned wrists. Before they drove her off Jinx told Kid Flash to go back to where they were supposed to meet that night and see if he could find a large white envelope.

Kid Flash wanted to go with her to the hospital, but he was curious to see what this envelope was.

He rushed over to the big tree and looked around. When he saw it lying under the tree he picked it up and saw it had hardly been damaged in the time it was spent abandoned under the tree.

He ran to the hospital to give it back to Jinx.

When he came into her room he was surprised to find that she was upset that he didn't open it up.

"It's my Christmas present I made for you."

"You made something for me. That's really sweet of you."

"Shut up and open it."

Kid Flash smiled and peeled open the envelopes seal. He pulled out a piece of paper, and on the side he saw it said _To Wally. _He looked back at her to see a nervous smile for his reaction to her gift. He smiled to reassure her that he would love it. Even if it was a picture of a unicorn he said silently to himself. When he turned it over he gasped at what he saw.

It was a picture of their Christmas together. Their backs were to the picture sitting on the roofs edge where they ate cookies and had hot coco. She drew them sitting close together, his arm wrapped around her waist, and her head resting on his shoulder. In the picture they were looking out at the sparkling tree and the large choir standing in front of it singing carols to the heavens. Also included in the picture was a section of the Winter Village with actors dressed in their old timey clothes preaching the true meaning of Christmas. All of this Jinx and Kid Flash looked down upon on the roof top.

It was the most perfect gift anyone had ever given Kid Flash. It made him feel so warm and loved inside. This was how gift giving should make people feel.

He looked at Jinx with pure astonishment at what she had drawn for him. Jinx smiled happily glad that he liked it.

In one second he rushed to her and kissed her more deeply than he had their first time. He was gentle of course since she had more injuries than him, but that didn't mean Jinx was.

When they parted they were grinning happily at each other.

"This gift was perfect, but I feel so guilty for not getting you something."

"It doesn't matter, and you had a really rough day." Jinx thought him changing her was enough of a gift, but this wasn't so for Kid Flash. One second he was there and then he was gone. Jinx at first was alarmed by his disappearance, but he was back within one minute. He had a small black box with a pink ribbon forming a bow, and of course a red rose.

"Merry Christmas Jinx." He handed them both to her and waited for her to open up the box.

Jinx rolled her eyes and said "What did you do Wally?" She opened it and was surprised to find something truly meaningful to her.

In the box was a small silver picture frame that held a precious moment of her child hood. It was of her and Father Jordan in the kitchen on Christmas. He was holding her up as Father Michael's took a picture of them. It was when they were making gingerbread cookies and the bowl of dough accidently fell off the counter and onto her head as she was standing on the floor. She was still wearing the bowl on her head as the picture was taken. The rest of Christmas she smelled like gingerbread cookies.

"Did you get this from Father Jordan?"

"Yeah he let me have it, but look at the bottom of the box there's a little card."

There was a card she hadn't noticed. It was small and white and said _Merry Christmas_ in fancy script. When she opened it she her smile vanished in shock of what she saw.

_ I Love you_

Someone loved her. She was lovable. Jinx looked at Kid Flash smiling radiantly with tears moistening her pink eyes and said back to him.

"I love you."

WWWWWWWW

The End, special thanks to…..

GrossGirl18

guardyanangel

Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights

Somewhere In Time

KF fan

KaliAnn

Thank you very much for reviewing my story.


End file.
